


Надежда / Hope

by poisonedbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedbird/pseuds/poisonedbird
Summary: Им обоим смертельно нужна надежда.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 2





	Надежда / Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Достаточно спонтанная работа. В который раз пересмотрела трейлер, и вот результат.

Она не любит ночи ещё сильнее, чем дни. Ночью всё опаснее, тревожнее. Днём она будто бы готова встретиться с любой напастью, которая появится на пороге, однако ночь пробирается в сердце цепкими побегами, оплетает его чернотой. Как загнанная лошадь, она чувствует бунтующие инстинкты, которые приказывают бежать. Быстрее, ещё быстрее, дальше, ещё дальше. Спрятаться так глубоко, как это вообще возможно. Приходится глушить инстинкты вместе с самым темным уголком разума, который назойливо шепчет: куда бы ты не забилась, куда бы не добралась — вас найдут.

Его отнимут, его убьют, и тебе нужно будет лишь молиться о том, чтобы отправиться следом.

Ванда просыпается из-за холода. Ноги затекли от неудобной позы. Осторожные шаги, мягкий ворс ковра сменяется ледяным паркетом. Она знает, куда идти, но на всякий случай проверяет каждую дверь. Одна комната — пусто. Вторая, третья — так же пусто. Четвертая — ни капли удивления. Вижен оторвался от книги, глядя на неё поверх тонких, почти антикварных очков с чуть мутными стёклами. Крохотная частичка того старого мира, в котором они прятались от реальности.

— Зачем ты читаешь их… так? — Ванда обхватила себя руками, осторожно переступая через разбросанные на полу тома. Одни пыльные и выцветшие, другие совсем новые. Старые романы, печальные стихи, фотоальбомы, скетчбуки, трактаты — он поглощал их в то время, пока она спала.

— Надеюсь, что переживание приблизит к пониманию.

— Чего? — она опустилась на подлокотник старого кресла, невольно заглядывая в книгу. Латинские буквы и ни малейшего представления о значении слов.

— Кого. Вас.

— Ты не вчера родился чтобы строить эти… крепости, — вся комната была заставлена шаткими стопками книг. Древний шкаф с одной дверцей, комод без единой ручки, подоконник и стойка для цветов — везде были книги. Он приносил их сюда, словно ребенок, бережно строящий замок из стульев, одеял и подушек.

— Не вчера. Но мой путь ещё долог, — он убрал книгу, аккуратно беря ладони Ванды в свои, — холодные. Извини, не доглядел.

Ванда улыбается. Не может не улыбаться. Дурацкие очки и старая одежда, спрятанная за креслом. Она почти уверена, что он отыскал в каком-то из сундуков старый фрак и воображал себя мистером Дарси. Возможно, даже бесшумно прохаживался мимо камина, огонь в котором снова угас раньше положенного.

— Пойдём, — Ванда легко тянет Вижена за собой, сжимая оттаивающими пальцами рукав его свитера. Шаги назад быстрые, почти торопливые — ей хочется поскорее вернуться в постель, воздвигнув между ними и миром так много барьеров, как это возможно.

Одеяло холодное, словно остывающее. Здесь всегда холодно и дождливо, благо, узкая улица защищает от постоянного ветра, с которым приходится сталкиваться в перебежках до ближайшей бакалейной. Ванда забирается под него, чуть потирая ладони и наблюдая за Виженом. Несколько плавных движений и камин снова горит, обнимая пламенем свежую древесину. Слабые отсветы ложатся на потолок, комната наполняется уютным запахом хвои.

— Тебе нужен чай, — у Ванды нет желания тратить время на споры и она лишь кивает и послушно ждет. Через некоторое время к хвое добавляются ромашка и чабрец, Вижен аккуратно опускается на покрывало и протягивает красную металлическую кружку.

— О чём ты читал сегодня? — она знает, что ему нравится рассказывать. Он знает, что ей нравится слушать.

— О различиях английских и французских парков. Французы строят ландшафты на строгих и четких линиях, придают растениям правильные геометрические формы. Это связано с их философией, строящейся на основе категоричных систем, жестких рамок, закрепляющих возвышение человека над природой. Англичане же предпочитают более естественный ландшафт, небольшую площадь и органическую вписанность парка в природу. Не подавлять, но гармонировать. Удивительно то, насколько это отличается от принципов построения японских садов камней, — синтетические пальцы задумчиво поглаживают покрывало, — вы способны выразить свои мысли, чувства и эмоции даже в последовательности цветов в оранжерее.

— Что тебя удивляет?

— То, как много можно выразить, не прибегая к словам. Вы создали так много языков, для чего?

— Слов иногда слишком мало, — живые пальцы касаются искусственных, не чувствуя никакой разницы. Не желая её видеть или признавать. Отброшенный край одеяла — приглашающий жест.

Они лежат друг напротив друга, слушая тихий треск пламени и шепот жизни в старых стенах эдинбургского дома. Словно он мирно дышит во сне, храня и защищая своих обитателей. Они лежат и смотрят друг другу в глаза. Он, готовый слушать, она, желающая говорить.

Ладонь тянется и очерчивает алеющую даже в сумраке скулу.

«Вижен, я здесь»

Она подвигается ближе, пальцы скользят по шее, по мягкой ткани свитера, чувствуя рельеф металлических пластин.

«Я никогда не оставлю тебя»

Она обнимает его, льнёт, как вода к песчаному берегу, сжимает в объятиях и переплетает свои ноги с его.

«Я защищу тебя во что бы то ни стало»

Она целует его, медленно, неотвратимо, вкладывая все непоколебимые чувства, заполняющие её.

«Я люблю тебя, Вижен»

Она чувствует ответ на свои объятия, на свой поцелуй.

«Я люблю тебя, Ванда»

Они оба чувствуют надежду.


End file.
